candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Jelly Fish (special candy)
This page is about special candy. For the booster, see Jelly Fish (booster). :Not to be confused with Jellyfish (character). Jelly Fish is a special candy in Candy Crush Saga that is only present in jelly levels. For the first part of the game, they can only be seen during the jelly level's Sugar Crush or as a booster. Starting in episode seventeen, Chocolate Barn, a jelly fish can come out of a mystery candy and from episode eighteen, Delicious Drifts, onward it can be on the board under marmalade at the start of a jelly level. They can't be formed in any candy combination. Jelly fish are like normal candies in that they will have a normal colour and will need to be activated. When activated, they will swim off the screen, then three new jelly fish swim onto the screen and eat three squares at random that contain a jelly, reducing it to one layer if it lands on a double jelly. If there is jelly under a blocker (including cake bomb), the fish will go under the blocker and take a layer off the jelly and the blocker. liquorice swirls and liquorice locks are exceptions that they won't take out as they only take out the blocker but not jelly. If there are fewer than three jellies on the board, then the jelly fish will eat a candy at random. Some levels rely on jelly fish, such as levels 285, 342 and 404. Jelly fish only fall like normal candies if the booster is enabled, so levels which start with a jelly fish on screen can't be replaced, so must be used wisely. During the sugar crush for jelly levels, for every move left, three jelly fish of random colours swim onto the screen and eat candies at random, giving 1,020 points if the colours match (for Facebook only. The jelly fish in the iOS and android versions will give 1,020 points even if the colours do not match). It will give additional 3,000 points if it eats a Candy Bomb. However, for those Jelly Fishes staying in the field before counting remaining moves, they will only eat candies and give 20 points. Mixing Like other special candies, jelly fish can be mixed with other special candies to give even bigger effects. These valid combos will go through liquorice locks and turn the candy below into something else. *'Jelly Fish + Striped Candy ' - Causes three striped jelly fish to swim onto the screen and every candy they land on is turned into a striped candy, unless it lands on a blocker or nothing. *'Jelly Fish + Wrapped Candy' - Causes three wrapped jelly fish to swim onto the screen and every candy they land on is turned into a wrapped candy, unless it lands on a blocker or nothing. *'Jelly Fish + Colour Bomb '- Causes three dotted jelly fish to swim onto the screen. If it lands on a candy, the candy it eats will turn into a jelly fish, then those activate and act normally from there. If all three dotted fish land on a candy, in total, 12 jelly fish will swim on. If it lands on a blocker or a jelly without candy above, nothing will happen. *'Jelly Fish + Jelly Fish' - For unknown reasons, the two don't mix. **This may be because many jelly levels have several jelly fish adjacent to one another. (Level 256 is an example.) *'Jelly Fish + Coconut Wheel' - Nothing happens, other than a dissapointed face. Trivia *The key to winning levels 285 and 342 is mixing a jelly fish and a colour bomb. *There is actually a glitch when you make a move which triggers a jelly fish, after the jelly fish finished his actions, if you wait for a hint, the game will give you a matchless move. It does not happen on mobile. *If the fish will eat a candy which is near to them, they will swim very slowly. If it goes to a candy which is far, it will swim fast. In any case, they will swim for the same time length. *Jelly Fish may look like hard candy, although it's likely meant to resemble Swedish Fish, a soft wine gum candy. *If you combine a Colour Bomb with a Striped Candy, and there are jelly fishes of the same colour of the Striped Candy on the board, they will not be triggered normally, but will be transformed into Striped Candies as well. This also happens to combos with Jelly Fishes. *Only one Jelly fish can attack one square at a time. This may prove problematic for levels such as 280. *Jelly Fish can also eat other jelly fish left, setting them go, unless the incoming Jelly Fish is with a combo. *Jelly Fish appear in Marshmallow Madness where they have imprisoned the polar bear in a giant ice cube. *Jelly Fish is one of the special items to have appeared as a character in the game. The other item is the candy frog which appears in Glazed Grove. *Tiffi eats 500 of these a day because it is good for her joints. *In level which contains candy bombs, if Jelly fish is activated when the bomb has reached zero, it's counted as game over, although the jelly fish is about to destroy jellies at that move. However, this happens only on Facebook version. *On mobile version, if Moon Struck hits, it will not hit Jelly Fish of the same color for some reason. *A rare case on mobile version is that, if too many Jelly Fish are made from remaining moves, chance is that some of the fish will land on an empty tile and give exactly 1,000 points. This can be seen in Level 585 if you use a Colour Bomb + Striped Candy combo to finish the game early. Gallery Jelly Fish Blue.png|A blue jelly fish Jelly Fish Green.png|A green jelly fish Jelly Fish Orange.png|A orange jelly fish Jelly Fish Purple.png|A purple jelly fish Jelly Fish Red.png|A red jelly fish Jelly Fish Yellow.png|A yellow jelly fish Jelly Fish Blue (Striped).png|A striped blue jelly fish Jelly Fish Green (Striped).png|A striped green jelly fish Jelly Fish Orange (Striped).png|A striped orange jelly fish Jelly Fish Purple (Striped).png|A striped purple jelly fish Jelly Fish Red (Striped).png|A striped red jelly fish Jelly Fish Yellow (Striped).png|A striped yellow jelly fish Jelly Fish Blue (Wrapped).png|A Wrapped blue jelly fish Jelly Fish Green (Wrapped).png|A Wrapped green jelly fish Jelly Fish Orange (Wrapped).png|A Wrapped orange jelly fish Jelly Fish Purple (Wrapped).png|A Wrapped purple jelly fish Jelly Fish Red (Wrapped).png|A Wrapped red jelly fish Jelly Fish Yellow (Wrapped).png|A Wrapped yellow jelly fish 5894.jpg|A blue jelly fish in marmalade Imagfjjd.jpg|A green jelly fish in marmalade 4848.jpg|A orange jelly fish in marmalade 57&348.jpg|A purple jelly fish in marmalade 3884.jpg|A red jelly fish in marmalade Fish.jpg|A yellow jelly fish in marmalade 4929.jpg Fjrj.jpg imfkfk.jpg imagfrjnvfnjf.jpg imadjdk.jpg icjdj.jpg imagfjdj.jpg imagekd.jpg Imagefjjmdm.jpg Heimage.jpg 20140315_jellyfish.jpg|A photo from the official page. You can COMMENT and SHARE to help your friends! CandyCrush JellyFish.jpg|Real life Jelly Fish. Jellyfish glitch 1 to 4.png|Limitation of Jellyfish in level 280 Game appearances Splash CCS splash 14.png|Jelly fish habits CCS splash 15.png|Properties of jelly fish CCS splash 16.png|Tiffi's diet CCS Tv ad Cake_bomb,_jelly_fish_and_mystery_candy_in_the_CCS_Tv_ad_(720p).png|Jelly fish Levels_147_and_350_appearing_in_the_CCS_Tv_ad_(720p).png|Jelly fish above a candy frog Category:Special Candies Category:Elements Category:Candy